She What!
by Talent Scout
Summary: Misty isn't feeling well what's wrong read to find out ***Need others to write after ch.3***
1. SW1

This is a fanfic made by a very good author named KoalaKiller she startedc this on a web site who's adress i havec forgotten so you may finish it where she left off.  
  
Bye Now,  
Talent Scout  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Ages:  
Ash - 16  
Misty - 16  
Todd - 17  
Brock - 19  
She's *WHAT?*  
By KoalaKiller  
Version: 1.00  
In Pallet Town, Mrs. Ketchum was busy clearing up her house after her son and his friends party last night. The woman had allowed the party because she thought that her son had earned one and she fully trusted him and his friends, and so she decided to go out with one of her old time friends and have a nice peaceful dinner. By the time she had gotten home, she had found her kitchen and lounge room in a mess, but she didn't really care, just as long that nothing was broken. When she went up stairs, she had went straight to bed and didn't bother to check on her son and his friends.  
  
Now, it was 9:00am in the morning and still Ash and his friends, Misty, Brock, and now Todd(Snap) were still not up. As the woman finished clearing up the kitchen, she suddenly heard footsteps coming from the stairs and guessed it was one of Ash's friends. But she was wrong, as she saw her son and his unoffical girlfriend enter the kitchen, yawning, and with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Morning you two, sleep well?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
"Yeah, mom!" replied both teens at the same time.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum couldn't help but smile when hearing Misty say 'mom', since she really liked Misty and was hoping that both her son and the beautiful red-head would get together.  
  
"Thats good to hear, oh and how was your party last night?" The woman then turned around and  
started to cook breakfast for the two.  
  
"It was cool mom, thanks for letting us have the party!" said Ash.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for letting us have it!" added Misty.  
  
"No problem." Mrs. Ketchum smiled.  
  
10 minutes later, Brock and Todd had emerged from their rooms and had entered the kitchen and waited for their breakfast to be cooked. After Ash and Misty had finished, both had told everyone that they had plans for the day and wouldn't be back until late that afternoon. After the two teens left the house, Todd was the first to speak up.  
  
"I wonder what they have planned for the day?" the boy wondered.  
  
"Don't know, maybe Misty was able to get Ash to take her to the local pool for once." suggested Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
The only thing Brock did was chuckle to himself, and both Todd and Mrs Ketchum noticed this.  
  
"What's up Brock? do you know something we don't know?" asked the boy.  
  
Brock just grinned and replied with.  
  
"Oh no, I'm just thinking of something, that all!"  
  
Todd didn't believe him one bit, but he decided to not to ask about it again.  
  
"So you two, what plans you have for the day?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, who was just finished washing the dishes, that Misty and Ash had left behind.  
  
"Mmmm, don't know yet." said Todd.  
  
"I think I'll go wander into the forest and look for some Pokemon, since I need more for my  
breeder shop that I'm setting here in Pallet next month."  
  
"Cool! then I'll go with you and hopefully find some pokemon and take some pictures of them." said Todd.  
  
"Allright then, we'll leave in around 10 minutes." said Brock.  
  
"O.k."  
  
With that, both teens left the kitchen and headed for their rooms to get ready for the day. Back in the kitchen, Mrs. Ketchum was busy washing up the dashes that Todd and Brock had left behind, but the woman was thinking of other things though.  
  
'Mmmm, I wonder what Ash and Misty are really doing today, and have they gotten together without anyone knowing' she thought.  
  
'I know, I'll ask Misty tonight after dinner and see if they are dating'. With that thought, Mrs. Ketchum left the kitchen and started to clean the rest of the house.  
  
***  
3 Weeks later...  
  
Once again, Mrs. Ketchum was busy clearing her home and with the 4 teens out and having fun somewhere, she was enjoying the peace and quite. But suddenly, the woman heard the phone start to ring, so putting down her wash cloth, she walked over to the video phone.  
  
"Hello, who is speaking?"  
  
"Hello, this is Docter John, is a Miss Hanada there? I would like to speak to her, please!"  
  
(A.H: I got the name John from the names Joy and Jenny)  
  
Hearing this, had confused and worried the woman a bit, since she didn't know Misty was seeing a doctor.  
  
"Er, I'm sorry, but she isn't in right now, but you can tell me anything since she has been  
living here for around a year now!" she was hoping it wasn't bad news.  
  
"Well then, if she has been living with you for that long, I guess I should tell you the news." the doctor sighed and took a deep breath.  
  
"What news, is there something wrong with Misty?!" Mrs. Ketchum was really worried now.  
  
"No, not bad news, but not really good news either."  
  
"Then whats wrong then?"  
  
"Miss Hanada is Pregnant!" said the doctor.  
  
Their was a short pause before the man heard.  
  
"She *WHAT*!?"  
End.  
Author's Notes:  
  
Did any of your see that coming, I bet you didn't. If your wondering where I got this idea from, I got it from reading a fanfic called 'The Child of Love'(Neon Genesis Evangelion) by Axel Terizaki(Asuka's NOTEBOOK). If anyone what's to read that fic, you can find the link on my webpage. Now, I'm considering continuing this, but first I need feedback(with suggestions!) and if I don't get feedback, I most likely wouldn't write more chapters.  
  
My webpage:  
  
  
All comments are welcome.  
birdman@key.net.au 


	2. SW2

Rated: PG  
  
Ages:  
Ash - 16  
Misty - 16  
Todd - 17  
Brock - 19  
  
She's *WHAT?* - Chapter 2  
By KoalaKiller  
Version: 1.00  
It was late afternoon when Ash, Misty and Todd returned home that day. The 3 teens were returning from the local swimming pool and after speading 3 to 4 hours there, they were looking forward to relaxing in the Ketchum's lounge room. As the trio walking at a slow pace towards Ash's home, Misty's mind was on other things.  
  
'Its been 2 days since I went and saw the doctor, and he still hasn't called yet and I'm starting to worry that I am pregnant, since I've been throwing up sometimes in the mornings.' she then glanced Ash, who has been her boyfriend for around 8 momths now, but both had kept this knowledge from everyone else until they felt ready to tell everyone.  
  
'If I am pregnant, what will Mrs. Ketchum do, and what will my Mother think, I know she would be disappointed in me, and mad at Ash also, but it isn't Ash's fault, it's both out faults, we were so stupid to not use protection, so stupid' she sighs and wishes she could hold Ash's hand and rest her head on his shoulder, but then that would give away their new relationship.  
  
As Ash walks home after the fun day with his friends, he had noticed Misty's worry look and he was wondering what was on her mind.  
  
'I wonder what Misty worried about, It might be about the throwing up in the mornings. I've had seen her more then once, rushing towards the bathroom in the mornings, but if there is someting really wrong, she would tell me, since I know that she really cares about me' he glances at Todd for moment to see if he was looking at him, then he quickly takes hold of Misty's hand and gives it a gentle sqeeze, which makes Misty look his way, and he gives her a quick smile and wink, then let's go before Todd would notice.  
  
As they came only a few blocks away from where the 3 were living, Todd finally breaks the long silence.  
  
"Hey you two, I'm wondering why we didn't invite Brock today, I thought he would love to come with us today, and have some fun with his friends."  
  
"I did ask him, but he said that he was just too busy with his breeder shop and that he has only a week before the grand opening." said Ash.  
  
"Ooh" said his 2 friends.  
  
"So I guess your Mother will cook tonight, since Brock would be too tired."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Don't you like Mrs. Ketchum's cooking? Todd." asked Misty.  
  
"Oh I like it, but for some reason, I love Brock's cooking more."  
  
"Well, doesn't everyone!" said Ash, with a grin.  
  
The other 2 laugh at that comment until they find themself's infront of Ash's home. The 3 teens walk upto the front door and as Ash was about to open it, the door suddenly opens wide to reveal Mrs. Ketchum, with a very serious look on her face.  
  
The 3 teens jump back in surprise when this happened, but before any of the teens could speak, Mrs. Ketchum spoke to them in a very serious voice.  
  
"All of you go into the kitchen right now and take a seat! Since we have something very important to talk about."  
  
"Err, what wrong mom, did we do something wrong?" asked Ash, who was totally blown away from his Mother's behavor.  
  
"Yes and no, but first, in the kitchen now!"  
  
All 3 gulped and entered the house, and walked into the kitchen, with Mrs. Ketchum not far behind. When all 4 were seated. Mrs. Ketchum turned to Misty and spoke to her in a calm voice.  
  
"Misty, a Doctor John called earlier today and asked for you!"  
  
"Doctor? what doctor, I didn't know you were seeing a doctor, Misty!" said Ash, in a confused voice, and with a touch of worry as well.  
  
"Err, I needed to see that Doctor about something important, nothing to worry about." she turned to Mrs. Ketchum and said.  
  
"Did he say anything to you?" Misty had a sinking feeling that the Doctor had told Mrs. Ketchum why she was seeing him.  
  
"Oh yes he did, and I am so disappointed in you Ash, you should have know better!"  
  
"Huh? what did I do?" he was totally confused about all of this now.  
  
"I will tell you in a minute young man! but first" the woman takes a deep calming breath, then speaks, "Misty, the reason why the Doctor wanted to talk to you today was, to tell you about the results about the test and to say that you are..." she trails off, as she sees Misty bow her head, and then hears the red-head finish the sentence.  
  
"...Pregnant."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What? Huh?" said Todd, who nearly fell off his chair.  
  
Ash on the other hand, had gone into shock and couldn't speak, his mouch opened and  
closed, but nothing came out.  
  
Misty, with her head still bowed, started to silently cry, not knowing what to do or what to say. But a few moments later, she found herself being pulled into a pair of warm arms, and before she knew it, she was crying into Mrs. Ketchum shoulder.  
  
When Ash heard Misty start to cry, he suddenly snapped out of it and shot out of his  
chair and quickly moved towards his Mother and girlfriend and put his hand onto Misty shoulder, and softly spoke to her.  
  
"Misty, I'm, I'm..." he didn't know what to say, or feel, he just wanted to be there for Misty.  
  
Feeling someone putting a hand on her shoulder, then hearing the the voice that she had loved for many years, she suddenly moved away from Mrs. Ketchum and turned around and threw her arms around Ash's neck and hugged him tightly, feeling the warmth and safely of Ash's strong chest and arms, as he returned the strong embrace.  
  
While all this was happening, Todd was quietly sitting there, in his chair, and trying to tell himself it was only a dream, only a dream. He had more then once pinched himself on the arm, but the image of Misty in Ash's arms wouldn't go away. So turning to face Mrs. Ketchum, he asked the only thing that he could think of.  
  
"What now?"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum sighed and faced the young man.  
  
"Well, let's just wait until Misty settles down and then we can talk, that's the best we can do for now."  
  
"Um, what about Brock? he isn't here yet, and I'll bet he will be here any minute since its so close to dinner."  
  
"Hmmm, when he come home, tell him to come and sit down in the lounge room, but don't tell him the news, let me, o.k."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Both then turn towards the 2 teens, who are still holding each other closely, Ash was slowly stroke Misty's back, while making 'shhh' noises. Seeing that Misty was composed enough, Mrs. Ketchum decided to move them to the lounge room.  
  
"O.k you two, let's go to the lounge room, so that we can talk and so that I can learn on how all this happened in the first place."  
  
"Right, mom." Ash replied softly, "come'on Misty." With that, they headed toward the lounge room.  
  
"You can come too, Todd, but remember when you hear Brock enter the house, go and bring him in, so that he can learn on what is going on." Todd nodded and followed Mrs. Ketchum out of the Kitchen and into the lounge room.  
  
Before Todd could take a seat next to Mrs. Ketchum, he hears the front door open and  
close. So knowing that Brock was home, he decides to just call out his name.  
  
"Hey Brock! come into the lounge room, we need to tell you something."  
  
Seconds later, the young man enters the room, and a worried look crosses his face when he see's Misty's face. He also noticed how Misty was clinging to Ash, but doesn't take much notice of this.  
  
"What's going on, did I miss something?"  
  
"Yes you did miss something, Brock, so you better sit down before I tell you this."  
  
Brock by now was really worry, he could tell it was about Misty, just by looking at her face. As he sat down on one of the chairs, he only glances at Todd and Ash for a moment, before turning towards Mrs. Ketchum and waited for her to continue.  
  
"Well Brock, Misty's Doctor called today and told me something that will change her life  
forever."  
  
"Yes, and that is!?" he was nearly shaking with worry, he really cared for Misty, he had for  
years treated the red-head like a little sister.  
  
"Well, Misty's Doctor called today and said that she was..." again, Mrs. Ketchum couldn't finish the sentence, but this time around, Misty wasn't the one to finish it.  
  
"...Pregnant." said Ash, whle stroking Misty's hair.  
  
Moments after the words left Ash's mouth, Brock suddenly jumped out of his chair and  
yelled at the younger teen.  
  
"She's *WHAT?*"  
End of Chapter 2.  
Author's Notes:  
  
Mmmm, what will Brock do to Ash? And what will Mrs. Ketchum do to Ash? Well, you will have to just wait for chapter 3 to find out. Also, I like to say thanks to everyone who e-mail me and told me to continue this fic.  
  
My webpage:  
  
  
My e-mail address:  
birdman@key.net.au  
  
All comments are welcome. 


	3. SW3

Rated: PG  
  
Ages:  
Ash - 16  
Misty - 16  
Todd - 17  
Brock - 19  
  
She's *WHAT?* - Chapter 3  
By KoalaKiller  
Version: 1.00  
After Brock's outburst, Todd decided to calm the older male down and then let Mrs. Ketchum take control.  
  
"Brock! sit down and let Mrs. Ketchum handle this!"  
  
"But-" Todd cut him off.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, we all know that you care deeply for Misty, like a sister, but causing bodily harm to Ash isn't going to help Misty one bit, so just sit down, o.k."  
  
"Oh fine, I will!" Brock sighs and glances at Ash and Misty, and notices Misty resting her head on Ash's shoulder.  
  
Seeing that Brock had calmed down enough, Mrs. Ketchum turns and faces the 2 teens, and asked her first question.  
  
"Ash, when did you and Misty start this secret relationship of yours?"  
  
Hearing the question, Ash glances at Misty, who gives a small nod and the young teen begins his tale.  
  
"Well, it all started 8 months ago when-" he was cut of by Todd.  
  
"8 months! You mean Misty and you have been seeing each other for 8 months and-" he was cut off by Ash, who continued to talk and stroke Misty's redish hair.  
  
"Let me finish please! So anyways, It all started 8 months ago when I finally decided to confess my feelings to Misty and hope that she felt the same way that I did. I had decided to tell her at the same spot were I first met her."  
  
"You mean the same place were she fished you and Pikachu out of the river?" ask Todd.  
  
"Yeah, and by the way, where is Pikachu, I haven't seen or heard from him since I've gotten home!" said Ash.  
  
"Oh last time I saw him, he was asleep on your bed, with May's Pikachu." said Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
(A.N: May is Gary's sister, if you didn't know that).  
  
"I think we're getting off track here."   
  
"Yeah, your right Brock." said Ash. "Anyways, So I decided to tell her on that Saturday at around midday and I was going to take a packed lunch for us to eat as well. When I asked her the night before to have lunch with me at one of my special spots, she at first had thought it was some sort of trick or something, but I just told her that all I wanted was to have a nice quiet lunch with her at the same spot that we first met, and she after a minute or so, said yes."  
  
It became quiet for a moment, while Ash tried to remember what happened next.  
  
"Ash" said Misty, "let me continue!"  
  
Ash looked down and saw Misty getting off his shoulder.  
  
"O.k, go for it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Misty then took a deep breath and started to speak.  
  
"Well, during that Saturday morning, I still had some thoughts that Ash was planning something, but he just smiled and said 'I do have something planned, but not what you are thinking'. I won't go into any details about what we ate, but when he told me his feelings after we finished eating, I was totally blown away with his confession."  
  
"It took me a few moments to realize that Ash had said and that he was waiting for an answer, but for some reason, I couldn't find the right words to tell him that I had feelings for him for sometime also. So thinking that actions speak louder then words, I winked at him and just simply jumped on top of him, pressed my lips on his and shoved my tongue down his throat as much as I could." After finishing that sentence, the red-head girl had a big   
grin across her face, as did Ash, but he was blushing also.  
  
"Whoa!!" was Todd's only comment.  
  
Brock just simply stared at Misty with wide eyes.  
  
But Mrs. Ketchum stayed calm and waited for Misty to continue.  
  
"So after around 5 minutes of kissing and hugging, we finally separated and I was surprised to see tears coming from Ash's eyes." She glanced at Ash for a moment, before continuing.  
  
"So I asked him what was wrong and he said that he felt like the luckest man on the Planet."  
  
"Yes, it was one of the greatest moments in my life to date." commented Ash, who was smiling at his girlfriend and then at his Mother. Brock, who hadn't really said much, decided to ask something.  
  
"But did you do anything other then kissing that day?"  
  
"Of course we didn't, we only laid on the blanket, holding each other and simply enjoyed the sunny day." said Ash, who planted at kiss on Misty cheek.  
  
"But for the last month or so, our relationship had moved up a step and we started to do more then just kiss and hug, and I guess during those first few times we did it, Misty became pregnant."  
  
There was a long pause before Todd asked another question.  
  
"One thing I like to know is why didn't you tell me or Brock that you two were seeing each other?"  
  
"Well, I really don't know, Ash and I felt that we weren't ready to tell anybody at first and after awhile, we decided to keep it a secret until it got to a stage when we couldn't hide it no longer. But now you all know our relationship and also I'm now prengnant which in a way saddens me, since I can't really travel no more for a long time and I might not be able to become a Water Master, which is my dream. But on the other hand, this also makes me feel happy, since it will be Ash's child as well and I know that he will be there for me all the way." She then started to snuggle closer to Ash, who does the same as well.  
  
"Yes, I will be there for you MIsty all the way and hopefully in the future, you can become my wife." said Ash, who had missed his Mother smiling at him, when he spoke those words.  
  
"Hey you two, don't forget us, me and Brock well do what we can to help out." said Todd, who was also smiling at his two friends.  
  
Brock nodded also, but he was still a bit shocked that Misty would give birth to a baby girl or boy in the next 8 to 9 months.  
  
"Well, before you two get too cozy, I like to chat with Misty for a bit about this, so you 3 can go and make some dinner for yourself's and make sure you save some for us when we come back." said Mrs. Ketchum, who motioned Misty to follow her upstairs.  
  
Misty nodded and followed Ash's Mother, while Ash just sat there for a few more moments before he finally stood up and headed for the Kitchen, with Todd and Brock not far behind.  
  
As soon as Brock entered the kitchen, he went straight to work and started their dinner.  
  
Todd on the other hand, was staring at Ash, who had setted himself at the table. After a few moments of silence, Ash finally spoke up.  
  
"Aw man, I've totally screwed up this time!"  
  
"Yep, you sure have man, but look on the bright side, at least you have a girlfriend!" said Todd, who then pointed at Brock, "Brock on the other hand, hasn't had a steady girlfriend since, well, he really hasn't had a steady girlfriend at all." By now, Todd had a big grin on his face, while Brock was trying to control himself and not stab the boy with the knife in his hand.  
  
"True, but now I have to put any plans for travelling aside and stay here in Pallet with Misty until she gives birth, and then we still have to decide were we well live." stated Ash.  
  
"Why's that?" Ask Todd, who now had a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Well, I don't want to be a burden on my Mother, so I was thinking of asking Misty if she minded moving back to her hometown, and we could run the gym ourself's."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan, but you know that Misty doesn't feel like living there, with her sisters you know."  
  
"True, but in the next day or so, I'm going to ring Daisy and tell her the news and ask her if she minded if Misty and I took over the gym."  
  
"Hmmm, I've heard that the Ceruleam Gym is now offically ranked the lowest of all 8 Gyms." commented Brock.  
  
"Yes, I've heard that too, and that's another reason why I want to move up there, to help out as much as I can for Misty's family."  
  
"I can see it now, while Misty is battling Pokemon, you are feeding the baby on the sidelines." said Todd, who was grinning again.  
  
"Oh shut-up Todd." said Ash, in a annoyed tone.  
  
The room became silent until Brock turned around with two plates of food in his hands.  
  
"Here you go you two, dinner is ready." said Brock, who then placed a plate in front of both males.  
  
"Thanks Brocko!" both boys replied at the same time.  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
While Ash and Co. were talking about Misty's condition, Doctor John Hope was calling Misty's Mother in Cerulean City. At first, John was going to leave Misty to tell her Mother the news, but he was a good friend of Amanda Hanada and knew she had a tremper at times, just like her daughter. So he decided that it would be better if he told the woman first and make sure that she didn't do anything rash and upset her daughter anymore.  
  
After 4 rings, someone answered.  
  
"Hello, Daisy Hanada speaking."  
  
"Oh hello Daisy, this is John here, can I speak to your Mother please."  
  
"Hello Mr. Hope, sure thing." said Daisy, who had put down the phone to get her Mother.  
  
(A.N: Daisy, Rose and Lily don't talk like idiots anymore, since they have grown out of it).  
  
John waited until he heard another female voice.  
  
"Hello John, I wasn't expecting any calls from you, so what have you been up to?"  
  
"Not much, but this call is mainly about your daughter Misty."  
  
"Misty? what about her, did something happen to her?" said the woman, concern in her voice.  
  
"No, Misty isn't hurt or sick, but I have some news to give you that you won't like one bit."  
  
"What? it can't be that bad if she isn't hurt or sick."  
  
"I won't beat around the bush here Amanda, I like to inform you that your daughter is around 3 weeks pregnant."  
  
After speaking that last word, which he found very hard to get out, the line became deadly silent for around 10 to 15 seconds before Mrs. Hanada spoke again.  
  
"Wha, what did you say, John?"  
  
"She's pregnant, Amanda."  
  
But before the woman could speak, someone shouted...  
  
"She's WHAT?" John had forgotten that there was another phone in the Hanada household, and didn't think that one of the 3 Hanada sisters would be listing.  
  
Before John could ask who had shouted that out, Amanda had beaten him to it.  
  
"Who's on the other phone!" damanded the woman.  
  
"Its me Mom, sorry for listing in, but I wanted to know why Mr. Hope was calling!"  
  
"Well Lily, you know now and yes, Misty is pregnant." said John, who then quickly added.  
  
"Amanda, this is most likely a big shock to you, but please remain calm, so when your daughter does call, make sure you keep a clear head and don't snap at her, she is upset as it is."  
  
John could hear the woman take a deep breath, then she spoke.  
  
"Don't worry John, I'm... calm, but I want to know who is the Father of Misty's child."  
  
"I think you might know him, he's name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet. He is one of the top trainers in this part of the Island."  
  
"Yes I do know him, I met him a year ago before his group of friends left here for Pallet."  
  
"Well anyways, I have to go now Amanda, but remember what I said o.k, and I'll call you again very soon."  
  
"Alright John, I'll talk to you later, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After putting down the phone, the man leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily and thought.  
  
'Well, that went easier then I expected' then he looked at this clock on the desk and saw it was late.  
  
"Well, I better go, I'll have to ring Misty tomorrow and talk to her more about this."  
  
And with that, John left his office and went home for the night.  
End of Chapter 3.  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ok, first off, I'm sorry people for letting you wait for so long, but it couldn't be helped. In the next chapter, you will find out Mrs. Ketchum's first name. Here is the ages of some of the other characters:  
  
May - 17  
Dasiy/Rose/Lily Hanada- 19  
??? Ketchum - 35  
John Hope - 37  
Amanda Hanada - 38  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember feedback would be great. Now, I have no idea when Chapter 4 will be released since I will be working on Part 3 of 'Misty's Unusual Morning' now.  
  
You can send all comments to:  
birdman@key.net.au  
  
My Eva/Pokemon webpage address:  
  
Thanks for reading my work! 


End file.
